xxslystarxxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HowlingTigerxx/Snickerwhisper
s n i c k e r w h i s p e r r e a p e r - p r o x y - o f - c r e s c e n t c l a n "I love the way you smile.. it cheers me up, you cheer me up. I love the way you giggle, it makes me laugh. I hate the way you frown.. it makes me sad. I love the way you're unique. It makes me feel different. I hate the way you cry, cause that means I have to shed another tear..for you. I know we are completely different cats, but it feels like I am you and you are me sometimes. Its weird. I know that you wont let go.. I wont either." '-Snickerwhisper to Adderwish' |} table credits go to icefern backstory Snickerpaw looked around the camp. "It's all new to me..you see I was in a clan called Mistclan before this. I'd rather not talk about the very clan. Anyways, can you show me around uh..you?" Snickerpaw looked up at Deerspots. "Sure. I'm Deerspot, by the way, err.. Snickerpaw?" The reaper looked at the apprentice. "Yes, thats me!" After they toured the camp, Deerspots grinned at Snickerpaw. "So.. did you know Reaper tryouts are soon?" She asked. "Reaper? What exactly is a... Reaper?" Snickerpaw turned his head in curiosity. "Ah, yes. A reaper is a cat who paints and gathers herbs for the medics." Deerspots responded. "Paint? Why paint?" Snickerpaw looked up. Deerpsots explained the paint. "Well, iy symbolizes stuff..like..for example, red means beauty, though in war it means blood. Now, i'll explain more at the tryouts.. if you decide to come. Its Moonrise and you should get some rest." Snickerpaw padded to the Reaper den as it became dawn. As the tryouts began, Snickerpaw grew confused, but still proceeded. As the moon began to rise, the tryouts were over, and Boneriver and Deerspots had announced the new reapers. "The new reapers are...Omenlight and Snickerpaw!" Snickerpaw grinned with excitement, hearing Boneriver announce the reapers. "Im a reaper." He thought. "I'm special.." Snickerpaw had been trained by Deerspots for a whhile, till she left. It was one of the most hard things for him to conquer, as he saw Deerspots as a very close friend. By the time she left, Boneriver had been promoted to dedeputy and Omenlight was superior reaper, so that had left only Omenlight to mentor him. As time grew by, Snickerpaw and Omenlight grew a strong bond, later becoming best friends. Snickerpaw had been premoted to an intermediate reaper, earning the name Snickerwhisper. Snickerwhisper and Omenlight hosted the new Reaper Tryouts. At the time Snickerwhisper had loved Omenlight, yet he later moved on. The new reapers were Topazpelt and Kestrelheart. Later on, Snickerwhisper found his love for Adderwish and soon beame his mate. It is present now..but soon it will be the past. Infact, a second ago was the past. whats in a name? Name Reasoning Snickerwhisper was named after a laugh he made at Berrysplash when he was born. Snicker ' a smothered laugh '''Whisper ' to speak softly, without using your vocal cords personality '''Postitive Traits Humorous, Confident, Sly, Clever, Outgoing negative traits Sensitive, Messy, Fearful likes rain, autumn, blue appearence Snicker is a muscular, calico cat, though he is smaller than the average cat. His pelt are shades of orange and dark brown with bits of white, making him a calico. As he is male and calico, he is unable to reproduce. His eyes are a beautiful shade of blue, and his tail has faded rings of light orange that you can no longer see. His paws are brown and orange, matching his pelt. His underbelly is pure white, along with his paws. His ear tips are dark brown and the rest is orange. statistics quotes "I feel so honored. I get to paint!" "I mean...I like him but you do too so..." "Babe, I dont hunt. I paint. But i'll eat whatever you hunt" "We are on the same team. "Smells fruity. I like it." Quotes from Snickerwhisper's Peers add your quote here if you want relations ''KEY '''OC Name Username-'(Relationship with OC based on bullets) "Relationship with the OC from Snicker's perspective" Berrysplash Howlingtigerxx-| | | | "My real mother.. I wish I got to actually meet her, though she died cause of me. Why? Why did she die because of me?! She didn't wanna go through the stress of taking care of me?! Pathetic! Its just pathetic! What if she's not dead? What if she's just.. lost?" Gingersplash rolleplayyacc-| | | | "She was the mother I never had. I love her so much. She took care of me. I was so annoying and it was so stressful for her but she still took care of me! ... unlike some people... Anyways, she was so kind. I'm so worried about her, I don't know where she is. I miss her. " Foxtail Carnivorouspaws-| | | "My father. Well, ADOPTIVE father. I don't know how such a sweet cat like Gingersplash could ever be mates with..A MONSTER! Hate is definently a strong word, though for this cat it's easy to say. I'm glad he's dead or wherever he is! He treated me like a rat! the only time he was actually nice to me is when I was just a little kit! Then, when he told me I was adopted he stopped talking to me and when he did all that came out was rudeness! Once, I told him I am going to be in a threesome, not as in.. you know. MALE CALICOS CANT EVEN REPRODUCE DANGIT! Anyways, he called me gross and said he will report me to the leader! At this point, I had gotten enough of his trash and I left MC! HE ALSO CHEATED ON GINGERSPLASH WITH HIS BESTFRIEND. 'BLIZZARDSTORM'. AND HE SAID I WAS GROSS TO BE GAY, He's gay too! " Adderwish drago559-| | | | | " I'm the luckiest cat ever. I'm mates with this awesome tom. I love him, obviously. He's only two moons older than me and I actually do ship us LOL. He's so sweet and he can easily make me laugh. He's always there for me and all of that. He's my first mate and uh probably and hopefully last. I don't wanna go through a breakup. He's the best mate in the world. No one, I mean no one can replace him?" Omenlight furryfriend33140-| | | | "My best friend. Well, thats what I think personally. He's always there for me. I'm never serious around him because i'm to nervous to be! I don't know if he'll ever be able to take me seriously. But, I love him like a brother. Nothing more, nothing less." Kestrelheart drago559-| | | | "My apprentice. I'm glad he tryed out cause he seems like a perfect peson to be a reaper. Anyway, he's a really good friend. He's always there for me whenever I need it. He's kinda a brother to me." 'Topazpelt fuzz100-'| | "Omenlight's new apprentice. He chose good, she's really sweet, and has a good personallity! I don't know her too well, but she's always been a helping hand. I hope to bond with her more." 'Pinekit Howlingtiger-'| | | | "She's so sweet! I wish she was my kit but she is Sneezestrike and Ashwing's kit. I love to play with her, she's silly and jumpy all the time. I barley see her parents around anymore, I feel bad." Category:Blog posts